


My Mind Doesn’t Think Right When I’m Drunk

by Anonymous



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Character Analysis, Drunken Shenanigans, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, can be ship or no ship, rated M for alcohol usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gusion’s first day in the Moinyan empire, he gets drunk and meets a certain blond-haired man who’s willing to walk him home.-character study
Relationships: Alucard & Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	My Mind Doesn’t Think Right When I’m Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had tucked away on my tablet for a few weeks now. Also written on the middle of the night so a lot of muddled mind tense switching. No beta analysis’ are precious.

‘Some people here are still single...’ Gusion mentally scowled, as he watched his best friend make out with Odette, right in front of him. In most cases, his first reaction would have been to pretend that he didn’t know these people, but it was already too late for that. He had no choice but to stand and sulk in secondhand embarrassment, just like the other people that were standing in the rather cozy, wooden tavern. (That Lancelot was supposed to have already introduced him to)

Something he had known for a long time, was that he was mildly famous, and good chunk of people knew his face. It was interesting to be approached by people, but in situations like these, it was awkward that all of these people already knew who he was, but he didn’t vise versa.

He tried to take them all in, as they all watched him in intensity. Or rather, tried to look at the only thing in the room that wasn’t publicly inappropriate. A blond guy picked up a newly filled cup of vodka, yes cup, not shot, and downed the whole thing without breaking eye contact. There was another man, though he couldn’t see their face, with long brown hair in a ponytail seemingly sobbing over a haircut. 

In the corner, he could clearly see a braid of long garnet hair, and a dreading face that wasn’t looking at him. It was none other than his ex, and he really really wanted to avoid confronting her, scared that she would turn at any moment. Sure, they didn’t leave off on terrible terms, but they weren’t very good ones either. 

Luckily, Lancelot seemed to remember that Gusion was there, and released Odette with a graceful twirl, latching onto Gusion’s side, his fingernails a bit too sharp to be comfortable. Gusion noticed Odette rubbing at the red marks left on her arms with an exasperated yet fond smile. 

“This is Paxley, though you’ve all heard of him, I bet?” Lancelot pushed Gusion in front of him, like he was showing him off. All eyes were suddenly on him, like the spotlight from before had grown and singled him out. Gusion was suddenly more nervous than he had been for years. 

“Gusion.” He raises his hand, as an acknowledgement, nodding. The tense atmosphere seemed to loosed considerably. Thank god. It was suffocating. A heavy built, mature (well, much more than anybody else in the room) looking man stuck his arm out.

“Any friend of Lancelot’s is a friend of ours, Tigreal.” The man, now introduced as Tigreal, stated. Gusion shook his hand, as he heard several others agree with the man, glad to know they were rather accepting of him. Maybe he had been to anxious for what it had been worth, it wasn’t like he was one to panic, but the fact that everybody already knew each other and he didn’t, wasn’t very nice.

“Let’s have a drink to our new addition!” A young eccentric looking blond girl with a red hood, and curls cascading down her back, snatched a fresh brimmed beer from the man next to her. Gusion had learnt a long time an ago that people tended to be much older or younger than they seemed, but he was almost certain she wasn’t at the criteria to drink. It was confirmed once the man, looking in his 30’s or 40’s, plucked it out of her hands and handed her what shone with the distinct shimmer of a mocktail.

Gusion was sure time flew after that, as his head pounded dizzily, he laughed to something Claude, the extroverted guy with a monkey, had joked about. He offhandedly realized Tigreal was the only one who wasn’t downing alcohol heavily, and wondered if he was the DD. Surprisingly, he hadn’t seen a single automobile since entering the city, only horse drawn carts filled with stock through busy capital streets. He’d definitely spent too much time in Eruditio.

Speaking of Eruditio, Chou, somebody he had met there, was sitting next to him, and slid him another beer. Gusion hadn’t planned to drink beer at all, but what was a better way to bond than being mixed together with a mismatched group of adolescent-minded young adults, while completely smashed? Plus, he’s knew from his gut that he wouldn’t have been able to stick to his original vow of a few sips of wine.

Oh who was he kidding, Gusion laughed again because everybody around him was laughing, even though he didn’t really make out anything. This was the kind of atmosphere he longed for, the countryside, yet strict enough to hit him into line. The tavern was bustling with people, rickety lanterns handing from the ceiling the only thing keeping the place colored in the setting sun.

He dunked the sweet yet overwhelmingly bitter liquid down his throat, it wasn’t a taste that he got very often, layered and all. Gusion hadn’t had a drop of ‘cheap alcohol’ like this, until he had dropped his old name and left his family. He was definitely going to savor it, no matter how weird and disgusting it tasted. 

“Toast to the Moinyan!” The blond guy, Alucard, he had seen drink a cup of vodka, didn’t look too tipsy at all, but the flush of his cheeks and the fact he was radiating pure chaotic energy like Claude was a tell off. Alucard fascinated him well enough, and he had noticed that while the man wasn’t solemn, he wasn’t extremely energetic, more of a serious enthusiast? He had a flirty attitude to him, but still had visible morals (At least when sober). That sounded about right. 

“To the Moinyan!” Everybody who could still raise their glasses did so, clinking them together. Quite a couple of people were blacked out around the wooden table at this point, though they were mostly light drinkers. Gusion hadn’t been able to keep track of all of them, not that his mind was currently in any position to do so, but he could guarantee that apart from a select few, nobody had true intentions to be awake by the end of the evening.

Somebody started singing and it sounded absolutely terrible, luckily Odette joined in as well, and so did a few others. Old folk songs, among other things, and Gusion couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth and belting a few notes out as well. Embarrassing, but he’d deal with that in the morning.

It was only when Gusion came to the conclusion that if he took another sip, he wouldn’t be able to walk correctly tonight, that he stopped. He knew for a fact by looking at the sobbing britishman laying on the table, Lancelot wouldn’t be helping him back. 

Others seemed to realize the same fact in different situations as well, as the tavern seemed to slowly empty out, only a select few left. Luckily, Odette was there to get Lancelot back to his room. Unluckily, this was his first time at the capital and he had absolutely no idea how to get to his allotted dorm. He considered renting a room at the inn on the second floor, he certainly had enough money, but the dorms were much closer to the training grounds, which he had come here for.

It took a couple minutes of his alcohol-muddled brain, just staring at the keycard he held, until his faze was finally broken by somebody leaning over his shoulder. He turned to see Alucard, who was squinting at the card as well. There wasn’t much awkward silence as the man turned back, “You’re staying at the lodging by the training grounds? We can go back together if you don’t know the way, my buddy already went up ahead.”

“Oh, really?” Gusion wasn’t heavily surprised, but how hadn’t he noticed the gigantic sword the man had kept by his side the entire time. The craftsmanship on it almost made the blue accents glow under the dim lighting. Eh, if Lancelot trusted him, Gusion should be able to as well, probably. 

Even so late at night, as Gusion handed over a couple of dias to barkeeper and left, the capital was still bursting with small market stands and magic-lit shops down the streets which were filled with people milling about. He looked at the scene with stars in his eyes. Where he came from, there was a strict curfew that turned off all of the magic lamps at night, launching the entire city into a eerie blanket of silence. As Gusion continued to gawk at the scene, he didn’t notice Alucard looking at him with a smile.

“That was the oldest part of the city, so there’s still a lot of old buildings.” Alucard said, as they left the busiest area, with the carts and lanterns, to a sophisticated-looking shopping center, while marble buildings and fluorescent magic lights. Gusion jerked up, as he had almost forgot Alucard was there, he had found the city too intriguing. The man continued talking, “This is the fancy part for all of the rich people, and also the supermarket.”

“They have those here?” Gusion looked around in surprise, he’d never heard of any other places other than Eruditio that had developed a lasting cooling system that didn’t depend on magic, rather electricity. The new technology didn’t require mana farms, and ran on its own without actual people helping to fuel it. While it was rather convenient, there weren’t many people, even in the Moinyan empire, that were capable of maintaining the machines. 

Plus, since the Moinyan had bonds with the Ursula Academy of Magic, they were also holding a grudge against Eruditio. Maybe their shared hate towards using mana was what attracted Gusion to Eruditio in the first place. He was rather surprised to hear that the empire would accept technology into their everyday lives.

“There it is, it’s based on the refrigeration techniques that are in the tech cities, but it’s actually run by mana.” Alucard gestured to a large building that was brightly lit and showed various produce, and he was right, it was very similar in appearance, but there was a faint blue glow as the machine worked, “My kid actually helped develop it, he went to go study in Eruditio for a couple of months, and when he showed his plans the old geezers weren’t any wiser.”

“You have a son?” Gusion came close to literally letting his mouth hang open in shock. He could have sworn that Alucard wasn’t out of his twenties. Well, he had just commented a few hours earlier on how people didn’t look their age, and maybe Alucard had secretly been a mage, disguising his age. People did that, right? Well, seeing that his grandfather still looked in his 40’s...

“Yeah, he’s a good kid.” Alucard looked like he was recalling a memory, before seeing the look on Gusion’s face and realizing what he had just implied, “A- he’s not my actual son or anything, I’m just his legal guardian, he’s already fifteen.” There was another pause and Gusion assumed it was his turn to speak, until Alucard seemed to have the smallest smirk, “I’m still single if that’s what you’re asking.”

“What-no- I’m not gay.” Gusion quickly blurted out, because even if Alucard was hot, Gusion didn’t like him, this was their first time speaking. Alucard pauses for a second, and then laughs. At that moment, Gusion decided that he wouldn’t mind seeing that laugh again, loud and raw.

“I was just teasing...” Alucard half-pouts while reaches into his pocket, and pulled out a card similar to Gusion’s own, except it had a sparky golden emblem on it. Gusion looked up and realized they had arrived at what seemed like a more military standard of the apartments he had seen, “We’re here... you’re in E-building, right?”

Gusion looks down at his keycard, seeing his building was E-21. There were signs pointing down a long alleyway with the same repeating buildings and lettered doors. Alucard started leading the way, speaking some more on the different buildings, and Gusion follows him until the end up in front of the door matching his own card.

They stand there for a bit, and Alucard seems to jerk and turn at the movement he caught in the corner of his eye, seeing a small duffel bag float towards them, surrounded in purple mana. Gusion is confused again, scratching at his bangs, the index and middle finger on his right hand having the same aura as the one around the bag. 

“Damn... that scared me.” The swordsman sighs in relief, rubbing the back of his head. Gusion wonders if the man really hadn’t seen his bag following them the whole time, heck, he’d even made a show of muttering an indication and brushing his fingertips onto it while he threw it into midair. (Which was very hard to do while drunk and uncoordinated, so he thought he deserved some credit at least. 

Of course, Gusion was going to question it out loud, “You didn’t see it?”He couldn’t hold back the snort from escaping him, and saw Alucard looking at him from the corner of his eye. Nervous for a second that he might of offended him, he swallowed his laughter, “What?”

“Nothing, you have a really nice laugh. You should do it more, might help you pick up some of those guys you say you don’t like.”

Gusion comes impossibly close to kicking him, but the thing that irritated him the most was when he tries to release the built up tension in his leg later that evening, he could help but smile thinking about Alucard and his unsaid initiation of friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be the baseline for any other Alusion fics I have


End file.
